Altamar
by Cola-Kao
Summary: Ninguna riña a bordo podría pensar en ser amago de motín, porque a Xanxus, el símil de Bartholomew Roberts en los mares caribeños, no le temblaría un solo músculo para sacarle las vísceras a ninguna 'basura'. Con un estrepitoso grito anunció su llegada el segundo motivo por el cual a ninguna rata podría ocurrírsele la rebelión: Superbi Squalo, mano derecha del capitán.


**Título:** Altamar  
**Autora:**Colakao  
**Rating:**+18  
**Pareja:**Xanxus/Squalo (339)  
**Dedicado a**: Soph  
**Notas: **No me siento totalmente autora de esto, puesto que lo soñé así que no hubo etapa de inspiración creativa. Estoy muy fuera de práctica, espero que la lectura valga la pena.

El sonido del corcho explotando sobre la mesa hizo estallar los alaridos alevosos de un centenar de hombres. Rápidamente el tuerto de barba poblada distribuyó un barril de ron en los primeros veinte jarrones de raulí, que no tardaron en estrellarse entre alardes y carcajadas.

Ciertamente ningún capitán querría envalentonar a su tripulación fuera de batalla, pero éste en particular tenía dos buenos motivos para dejarles beber y disfrutar: En primer lugar, esa misma tarde habían logrado saquear y hundir el corsario _Vendetta_ de la corona Francesa que había estado cercando los territorios de la _Cofradía de los hermanos de la costa_, y el segundo motivo, era que teniendo como timonel a un sujeto tan aterrador como él mismo, nadie se atrevería a sugerir un motín.

Ninguna riña a bordo podría pensar en ser amago de sublevación, porque a Xanxus, el símil de _Bartholomew Roberts_ en los mares caribeños, no le temblaría un solo músculo para sacarle las vísceras a ninguna "basura", como solía distinguir a sus hombres.

De brazos cruzados, molesto semblante imperturbable, piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa y comenzando a perder la poca paciencia, el caudillo fue distraído por un estrepitoso y muy familiar grito desde el otro lado de la cubierta.  
_-¡Vroooooi! ¡Lo tengo!-_ Anunció su llegada el segundo motivo por el cual a ninguna rata podría ocurrírsele la rebelión: la mano derecha del capitán, Superbi Squalo, un mercenario a bordo por cuyo cadáver habrían de pasar antes de tocar un pelo del susodicho.  
El aludido no respondió con mas que una gélida mirada de sus sanguíneas orbes mientras observaba como el marinero de largos cabellos platinados comenzaba a verter un licor, distinto del ron que tomaba el resto, a una copa finamente decorada con rubíes y gemas brillantes, cada una robada de un saqueo distinto. El capitán, moreno y de porte imponente, le arrebató el trago para olisquearlo y comprobar que efectivamente se tratase del whisky que había estado esperando.  
_-Te valdrá que esté bueno, escoria-_ Amenazó el adalid con la voz ronca, para recibir por respuesta un chasquido con la lengua por parte de su interlocutor, quien le restó importancia a sus palabras con el acto. La única criatura en los siete mares que podía darse el lujo de llamarlo por su nombre e ignorar sus amenazas.  
Bebieron del mismo licor oyendo el descalabro que la tripulación tenía a unos metros de distancia, no requiriendo palabras o dialogo innecesario, pues se respiraba algarabía y triunfo.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, tras empinarse una segunda copa al seco el moreno dirigió su mirada al pelilargo luego de carraspear _-Vas a reportar bitácora. En una hora más en mi oficina-,_ y dicho aquello se largó hacia el interior de la embarcación sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Cabreado por haber recibido una instrucción tan inoportuna en medio del festejo, una vez pasado el tiempo que se le hubo indicado, debió romper filas de entre sus pares para ir a escribir un estúpido reporte innecesario que no llegaría a manos de ninguna autoridad, y que el moreno compaginaba hacía años por mero capricho... ¿Cuál era la maldita prisa? Luego de haber bebido de esa manera, no podía hacer mucho por él en su estado; y el otro aun consciente de aquel resultado parecía mantener la orden en pie.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos del tiempo indicado, apestando a alcohol y con un par de planos cartográficos bajo el brazo, un Squalo evidentemente ebrio golpeó la puerta de la cabina, y al no recibir respuesta al cabo de unos instantes decidió simplemente entrar.  
Dejó caer los pliegos abruptamente al encontrarse con la escena que estaba desarrollándose al interior de la estancia, Xanxus fornicando de espaldas a una pelirroja, presumiblemente francesa, de las que hubieran raptado para esclavizar luego de la intervención de aquella tarde.

Evidentemente perturbado por la visión, su rostro ya enrojecido por la bebida se tornó aun mas encandecente por algo similar a la vergüenza que se hubiera forjado en sus entrañas, y agachándose con torpeza para recoger los pliegos regados por la alfombra, sintió como toda su embriaguez desaparecía de golpe al oír un femenil gemido de llanto... el muy imbécil había seguido pese a notar su presencia.  
Dispuesto a irse en tres tiempos para evitar futuros problemas, el albino percibió en la semi-penumbra como el mayor arrojaba a la muchacha a un amplísimo catre, y comenzaba a caminar hasta su propia posición.

_-Toda tuya-_ Musitó cerrando la puerta tras del pelilargo con una patada fuerte.  
Éste se quedó dos segundos pensando en cómo reaccionar, y olvidando por completo los mapas se puso de pie confrontando la mirada del mayor. Al hacerlo tragó grueso, y no pudo evitar fijarse en la fina capa de sudor que bañaba sus amplios hombros.  
_-Yo paso, me gustan limpias-_ Se excusó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no entallar con los ojos a su jefe, volteándose a sujetar la manija de la puerta para salir del cuarto cuanto antes. Su mano fue cubierta por la húmeda y caliente del timonel, y jalada junto al resto de su cuerpo hasta la escena del crimen.  
_-Tiene dos agujeros-_ Insistió con seriedad como nunca lo hacía, quitándose la sudorosa camisa botón por botón.  
Squalo intentó camuflar su nerviosismo con una mueca de contrariedad, a lo que Xanxus replicó de inmediato _-Puedes quedarte con mis sobras... ¿Hace cuanto que no te tiras a una de éstas?-._

Quiéralo o no el sujeto tenía más razón de la que al pelilargo le hubiera gustado admitir, habían zarpado hacía varios meses y el último prostíbulo al que hubiera entrado se encontraba del otro lado del mundo. La regla de la cofradía de "no se admiten mujeres blancas a bordo" era clara, y probablemente esa misma criatura se estaría despidiendo de su humanidad a la mañana siguiente. No podía despreciar una oportunidad como aquella, por muy enferma que resultara la situación... ¿qué tanta moral podía exigírsele a una rata de mar?

Los sollozos de la joven eran el único ruido que podía quebrantar notoriamente el silencio de la habitación, fuera del eventual siseo de las ropas siendo retiradas y el lejano murmullo de la fiesta en el exterior. El mercenario tomó asiento al borde del catre esquivando la mirada de su superior en todo momento, mandó a volar sus pantalones con zapatos incluidos y sin molestarse demasiado comenzó a estimular su propio miembro para tornarlo útil. Desde su posición jaló a la muchacha frente a sí, y deteniéndose un par de instantes a observar el contorno amoratado de sus bellos ojos verdes, un par de cardenales sanguinolentos que manaban desde sus rizos anaranjados, y sus pálidos labios reventados, sintió un golpe de excitación acudir a su virilidad con la simple idea de mentar al mayor provocándole tales lesiones. Debió entornar los ojos para quitarse la imagen mental, no estaba en sus planes ser descubierto por el aterrador adalid en tales pensamientos.  
Con la mera vista y sentado desde su lugar el pelilargo le ordenó a la mujer que trabajara sobre su pelvis, y ésta, entendiendo su posición y queriendo evitarse palizas innecesarias, se aguantó como mejor pudo los gemidos doloridos y comenzó a laburar sentándose sobre el mismo, para luego comenzar a mover unas caderas que posteriormente serían sujetadas con firmeza por su nuevo anfitrión.

Xanxus simplemente se estaba limitando a presenciar aquello sin una sola gota de pudor encima por hacerlo. Sentía su propia erección retomar grosor con cada instante que permanecían sus ojos posados sobre los pálidos muslos de su subordinado, su vientre plano que sugería una exquisitez interior, y su sinuoso pectoral. Observó en una práctica enfermiza cada expresión del sujeto detalladamente a espera de perder la paciencia, evento que detonó cuando éste se hubiera mordido el labio inferior para contener un jadeo. Eso, y la grácil cascada de plata que con cada movimiento oscilaba pidiendo a gritos ser mancillada para sus fines, le hicieron detonar.

Sin previo aviso el moreno se posicionó tras la joven y colocando su hombría entre los glúteos de la misma la penetró con dureza.  
Mientras los ojos de ésta nuevamente derramaban lágrimas, los del albino se posaron irremediablemente sorprendidos sobre los sanguíneos del mayor, quien por cierto había dejado hacía unos instantes de disimular que su propia excitación no se debía precisamente a la mujer, sino a su obsesión encarnada, justo debajo de ésta.

Ambos sin cortar el contacto visual continuaron embistiendo el cuerpo de la fémina, y no fue sino hasta mucho después, cuando Squalo gruñera lo que evidentemente fue un orgasmo, que Xanxus salió del cuerpo de la mujer para sostener su hombría e introducirla en la entrada del otro sujeto allí presente.  
Éste, completamente turbado y constreñido por la abrupta intromisión a sus entrañas, no pudo evitar contorsionarse y vociferar un lastimero siseo de dolor, uno que estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su torrente hormonal por el enorme daño infringido, excitándole contradictoriamente con mayor ímpetu. Le sintió con toda su extensión abultándole las entrañas, y un morbo enfermizo se hizo son su lívido.  
No bastaron sino un par de intromisiones para que el capitán mismo decidiera apartarse y hacerse a un lado tanto él mismo como a la mujer entre ambos. Le estaba estorbando, quería sentirlo piel con piel, ensuciar sus carnes con el petróleo que debía estar manando de sus poros, y no sentir más la diminuta e insignificante espalda sedosa de aquella hembra, que de allí a unos instantes atrás comenzaba a causarle repulsión.

El pelinegro ya bastante cabreado del estorboso cuerpo con exceso de curvas entre ambos, sujetó con ambas palmas los costados de la cabeza de la joven, y girándolos bruscamente en un ángulo del todo anti-anatómico, la inmoló en el acto. Su cuerpo se desplomó inerte en la alfombra de la habitación, y siendo apartado de una patada, dejó a ambos hombres confrontándose solos en el cuarto.

Las respiraciones agitadas, ahora solo dos, prácticamente no podían oírse por el barullo del festejo que se escuchaba en la cubierta, que pese a llegar bastante disminuido hasta esa parte de la nave, aun era perfectamente percolado por los muros. Nadie iba a oírlos, y el mercenario no tenía claro cuánto le gustaba o desagradaba la idea. Ambas cosas a la vez, quizás.

Cuando el capitán intentó retomar la labor con su subordinado desde la misma posición de segundos atrás, ésta le negó olímpicamente aquel deseo.  
_–Quieto…–, _y antes de que pudiera reaccionar con alguna clase de agresión para someterlo finalmente a su disciplina, éste, arrodillándose en la cama donde instantes atrás hubiera estado sentado, lo jaló para que se tumbase a su lado _–…que no soy ninguna perra.__-, terminó de musitar_ refiriéndose a la posición que el mayor pretendía someterlo, como si de alguna esclava se tratase.

Inusualmente dócil por la intriga frente a aquel comportamiento, el moreno se dejó hacer. El albino le recostó en el catre, posó ambas manos en sus firmes pectorales para sostener su propio peso, y terminó por subirse encima suyo. Una extraña mueca de complacencia escapó de sus labios al comprender lo que pretendía, siendo contagiada a los ajenos.  
El acto reflejo ante aquello fue mutuo y casi coordinado, ambos fundieron sus lenguas en un intenso contacto detonando lo que haría arder Troya en ese preciso instante.  
_-No creo que seas cualquier perra-_ negó el pelinegro invirtiendo sus posiciones en un respiro que los ansiosos labios ajenos le dieron, _-…eres mi perra.-. _


End file.
